I Never Got to Tell You
by SassySunshine
Summary: The last we hear of Clove in the 74th Hunger Games is that she was talking to Cato. This is from when Clove almost kills Katniss all the way up to Cato's death, including their forgotten conversation. Clato one-shot


**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I Never Got to Tell You  
by ChipetteGirl10

I know as soon as I hear Thresh running up behind me I'm as good as dead. He grabs me by the jacket and holds me about a foot in the air. He flips me around and I can feel myself gasping for air as I am flung to the ground.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh shouts at me. I'm in full panic. I don't even realize I still have an array of knives in my jacket as I frantically scramble backward on all-fours.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I cry. And that's the truth. It had been Marvel, from District 1 who killed her with that spear of his.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Thresh says angrily, "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" I sneak a glance at Katniss, whose face is still bleeding. She's on the ground, mouth ajar, at a loss for words.

"No, no I—" I am cut off by my own shock as I see Thresh holding a rock the size of a loaf of bread in his hand and I know I'm done for. So I do the only thing I can do.

"Cato!" I scream, "Cato!"

"Clove!" I hear him screech back to me. He's too far away to make it in time, and I see that Katniss knows this too. Thresh takes his opportunity while I'm distracted, hoping, _praying_ for Cato to somehow get back her in the next second or two. But it's too late. Thresh smashes the rock against my temple. I don't feel any blood dripping down the side of my face, but I know there's a dent in my skull. My breathing runs ragged, and I begin to moan. I barely make out Thresh and Katniss talking , but I can make out Cato getting closer.

"Clove!"

Katniss darts off and so does Thresh, and that is the moment when Cato crashes through the trees. His spear is in his hand as he kneels down beside me. He flings it off to the side and takes a firm grip on one of my cooling, limp hands.

"Clove, Clove stay with me. Clove!" he says hysterically, and for the first time since I've known him, I can see tears in his eyes, one trailing down his face. He's realizing the futility of the situation. He knows I'm a goner.

"C-Cato," I moan weakly.

"Clove, you can't leave. Who did this to you? Was it Fire Girl? O-Or Lover Boy?"

"Th-Thresh," I choke out.

Cato's face contorts into something of misery, anger, and pain all at once. His features then soften as he looks back at me, just another slowly dying tribute of these Games. Like the many I've killed, like the many he's killed.

"Clove, don't go," he whispers, pushing my hair back out of my face.

"Cato…I have one last re-re-…request," I stammer, knowing I'm not fading out of consciousness, but rather my life.

"What? What is it Clove?"

"Kill them for me. K-Kill Thresh, a-and Fire Girl, and Lover Boy, and District 5," I say.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try Clove," Cato says.

"Cato?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I never got to tell y-you. I-I-I love you."

The secret I've harbored for so many years is finally out to the world, but I know the Gamemakers probably aren't watching us. And now I realize I am just like Lover Boy, harboring love for Cato for all of these years without telling him. And the shock on his face perfectly matches up with the look Fire Girl wore that night on the interviews.

"Clove…Clove, Clove…"

I meet his gaze, probably for the final time.

"I love you too," he says, and he kisses me on the lips just as my eyes fall closed.

The cannon fires.

* * *

Thresh and District 5 are dead. I don't know how District 5 died, but all I do know is that Thresh's blood is on my hands, the way Clove's was on his. And now here I am at the top of the Cornucopia with Lover Boy and Fire Girl. Both are distracted, and I grab Lover Boy by the neck, cutting off the flow of air to his lungs. He gasps for breath and Fire Girl turns around in shock. She loads up another arrow.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me," I remark to her with a dark form of a laugh. The distress in her eyes is unmistakable. While I'm distracted, I'm vaguely aware of Katniss looking down at the back of my hand, and I can feel something warm and wet on it. I realize one second too late, right after Katniss. The winning smile drops from my lips and I drop Peeta, the arrow pierces my hand and Peeta slams against me, and for a minute I know we're both going down. But Katniss doesn't allow it. She pulls her district partner up onto the horn while I slip on the blood-slicked gold and plummet to the ground.

The pain is intense. The air rushes from my lungs and the mutts come for me. I realize the incoherent screaming of Katniss from only a few minutes earlier as I look at one huge mutt with dark fur and almost human-like eyes. It's Thresh. And there's blonde-furred, green-eyed glimmer, and a small mutt that resembles Rue.

The mutts circle me and they drag me to inside of the Cornucopia. I let out screams as they sink their teeth into me, or try to, due to the armor. There's one mutt in particular that's trying to kill me. It's slightly smaller than most of the mutts, with the exception of a few, like Rue's. It has dark fur and dark eyes, and then it hits me.

I shriek. I kick. I try to fight back.

This mutt's name is Clove. I see the collar around her neck with the 2 on it. I grunt and groan as the mutts slowly start rendering my body armor useless. The mutt of Clove is the one doing most of the damage.

* * *

It's almost morning by the time I can feel my last few ragged breaths. I'm still moaning, shrieking. I look up and see Katniss and Peeta looking down at me with uncertainty.

I'm about to make the words when a voice in the back of my head is heard.

_"You're really asking Katniss Everdeen to kill you. The Cato I know wouldn't do that. The Cato I know would fight for as long as he can, would try to outlast those two suckers. The Cato I know doesn't give in."_

The voice reminds me of Clove.

_There's a lot you don't know about me, Clove..._ I think with a grimace, and I mouth the word to Katniss.

'Please.'

And before I know it, the arrow flies, and the cannon fires.

* * *

**I really don't know how I did with that, I hope you like it.**


End file.
